The present invention relates to a locking fuel pump fuel dispenser nozzle apparatus and especially to a locking fuel pump fuel dispenser nozzle having a locking mechanism for automatically locking the fuel nozzle spout in the vehicle filler tube whenever fuel is being pumped into the vehicle filler tube and fuel tank.
The refueling of vehicles usually employs a supply hose having a nozzle with a manually operated valve nozzle having a spout insertable into the vehicle fuel tank inlet or filler tube. The nozzle valve is manually operated by a handle and a tube within the spout senses the rising fuel within the inlet neck and automatically closes the nozzle valve upon sensing the presence of the fuel level to thereby prevent overflow and spillage. One problem has been for self-service stations in which patrons provide fuel for their vehicle and then leave without paying for the fuel. The present invention is directed towards locking of the nozzle spout into the vehicle filler tube until released by the station operator remotely upon payment being made for the supplied fuel.
The prior art U.S. patents relating to the fueling of vehicles include the Kulikowski et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,630 for an automatic shut-off and self-locking refueling nozzle. This refueling nozzle has means for attaching the nozzle to the vehicle tank inlet neck and inlet port and provides for automatic shut-off of the refueling nozzle. In one embodiment, a secondary control valve prevents fluid flow until the nozzle has been fully connected to the inlet tank. The Phillips U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,686 is a tax adjusting vehicle gasoline filler apparatus which suggests a locking system for the fuel nozzle which is released only by proper engagement with a receiver and connects the fuel nozzle to the filler neck with a bayonet type connection. The customer twists the nozzle after insertion into the filler neck of the gasoline tank passing the lugs against the stop provided in grooves. The Keller U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,827 is for an anti-theft mechanism for a gasoline pump and is designed to prevent drive-off by having a patron place his ignition key into a switch mechanism which automatically clamps and maintains the key until the key is released by operation of a remote switch. The Walkey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,149 is for a monitored delivery system which provides on the fuel nozzle an optical bar code reader for reading a bar code for determining whether a given vehicle is authorized to receive fuel. The Hall U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,198 is for a pump lock fuel system which provides a communication link between a vehicle and a fuel distribution system prior to pumping fuel to the vehicle. The Foster, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,327 is for a vehicle safety fueling system for preventing accidental drive-off of the vehicle from a fuel pump without first removing a fuel dispensing nozzle. The Nusbaumer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,608 is for an automated fuel management system. A fuel dispenser station has a fuel dispensing nozzle adapted for mating with and being secured to a fuel receiving tank. The Sample U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,002 is for an electronic bar coded gasoline scanner. A bar code is imprinted within a top portion of a gasoline tank fill pipe and a laser scanner is secured to the gasoline dispensing nozzle. The Kelerich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,501 is a fueling system identification system having an inductive communication loop arranged to surround a fuel intake pathway of a vehicle for reading and transmitting the vehicle identification number, credit information and the like. The Osborne U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,766 is a locking forecourt fuel pump for locking a delivery nozzle in the pump. The Terranova U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,871 is for a fuel dispensing system for preventing customer drive-off and provides a control system for detecting where the drive-off has taken place and using this signal to cause a remote communication to take measure to prevent future transactions involving that customer. The Rababy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,474 is a breakaway separation detection and alert system for preventing and minimizing damage caused by breakaway separation in the fuel lines supplying the fuel nozzle. The present invention in contrast is a locking fuel pump fuel dispenser nozzle which locks the spout of the fuel pump nozzle into the vehicle filler tube automatically when a patron starts to deliver fuel to the vehicle. The nozzle spout remains locked to the vehicle filler tube until released remotely by a station operator and therefore is directed towards preventing fuel theft by preventing drive-off of the patron filling the tank at a self-service station.